


The Yearlong Walk

by halokit1231



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross Over, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pyro's never stayed at the base for New Years. They always went on what they called the Yearlong Walk. No one ever asked them about the walk and they never spoke about it. The Yearlong Walk is to remember your past but in the end to walk away from it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yearlong Walk

New Year’s Eve for the mercenaries meant that for the evening there was no work to do, no plans to steal, no bombs to blow up, no people to kill, just everyone in their respective bases getting drunk off their asses and celebrating the end of the year. At least most everyone celebrated in the base. The Pyro’s for each team never celebrated New Years in the base, every year on New Year’s Eve they left for the night to go on what they called “The Yearlong walk” and didn’t come back until New Year’s Day. No one knew where they went or why they left they just did and of course no one asked either.

In RED’s base Scout stood out front Pyro’s room knocking on the door and tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the other mercenary to answer the door. After a few seconds of waiting he slammed his fist on the door again “Come on Py! Demo’s gonna be here with the booze soon and the plan ain’t gonna work if it’s only me!” he yelled hoping that would get Pyro’s attention from in their room. There was no answer again and Scout grabbed the door handle trying to open it, he figured the door would be locked but thought he’d give it a try anyways. To his surprise the door opened, he froze for a moment the door opened just a crack then he pushed it open fully and poked his head in. “Py? You in here?” he asked looking around the room for any sign of the other. He saw no one was in the room and walked in, he was just given the perfect chance to dig through the mysterious Pyro’s things and like hell he was going to give that up.

He walked in slowly just in case Pyro was hiding somewhere in the room to Scout’s surprise the room was completely spotless, no clothes or trash on the floor, no clutter on the dresser or bed table, all the little Knick knacks the pyro liked to collect set up neatly on shelves on the walls and all their weapons had designated spots on the walls. Scout walked to the middle of the room and looked around once more before he moved for the dresser, he reached his hand out and grabbed one of the handles on the dresser, he began to pull the dresser drawer open when a voice yelled at him from behind.

“Son, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” a familiar southern voice startled Scout making him slam the drawer closer and spin around towards the door. Engineer stood in the hallway with his arms crossed, he had his helmet off and in his arm but his goggles were still covering his eyes.

“Ummm…. I was uhh…..” Scout began trying to think of an excuse as to why he’d be digging through Pyro’s drawers when they weren’t there. Engineer shook his head and walked in grabbing Scout by the shoulder.

“Come on let’s get out of here before Pyro comes back and sets us both on fire.” Just as he said this Scout looked over his shoulder and all the color washed out of his face he raised his hand and pointed behind Engineer, who didn’t have to look over his shoulder to know who was standing there. He did let go of Scout and turn though, in the doorway was Pyro staring at them with their arms crossed and foot tapping.

“Hey Pyro, we were just… Well…” even with eleven PHDs he had no idea what to say to explain why he and Scout were in the others room. Pyro stormed towards them, grabbed them both by their arms without a word they dragged the two out of their room let the two go and turned back to their room storming in and slamming the door shut. The two of them stood frozen for a moment watching the door, the door opened again, Pyro stuck their head out, put a sign on the door knob before pointing to them then to the sign and slamming the door shut again. The sign was white with pink lettering on it and cutesy drawings around it that said “Do not disturb.”

“Jeez what crawled up his ass and died?” Scout asked the color returning to his face and attitude following it. Engineer sighed and patted Scout on the back gently pushing him down the hall and away from Pyro’s room.

“Well considerin’ we were just caught in their room without permission I can’t say I blame them for being mad.” Engineer replied “Just glad they weren’t to ornery tonight otherwise you and I would be waking up in the respawn station right now.” He said as they walked away from Pyro’s room. For the rest of the night Pyro was unseen and unheard from, as the rest of the team set up for their typical drunk New Year’s Eve party Pyro stayed in their room keeping as quiet as a mouse. It was around seven o’clock when Pyro came back out of their room closing and locking it tight behind them. They were dressed pretty much the same as if they were on the field only leaving the weapons, other than their flare gun, back in their room, a large red backpack on their back and replacing the red suit with a large black jacket that covered as much as the suit did. They walked past where the party was being held only catching the attention of Spy who’d been standing near the door smoking. Spy watched as they left and walked towards the window still watching them, he always wanted to follow them and find where they were going but he also remembered the last time he tried that. Pyro was just as vicious when they were angered at a fellow teammate as they were with fighting the BLU team.

Pyro walked down away from the base and past Sniper’s van where Sniper was currently getting out and heading towards the party. He watched the other mercenary without a word, he checked his watch then looked back to Pyro who was almost over the hill now. It was awfully early for Pyro to be leaving but he didn’t question it, the Pyro was an odd one that was for sure.

Making it over the hill, away from the bases, past Teufort and two hours away Pyro finally stopped walking when they saw another body standing on the hill they always walked to for what they liked to call ‘The Yearlong Walk’ it was a familiar figure kind of short, kind of round and one they saw trying to hide behind them daily. Pyro walked up to the familiar figure and took off their helmet letting red curls fly loose, the other figure looked to them blue eyes meeting their brown. “Hey.” The voice spoke, it was a rough raspy voice much like their own only a touch more masculine.

“Hey.” Pyro replied nodding their head at the other.

“Been awhile.” The figure said turning away to look over the hillside.

“Yeah.” There was a silence between them as they both just stood on the hill staring out at the darkening desert. Finally they both began to walk again walking down the hill and towards the building off in the distance. The walk was silent neither of the two talking or even looking at each other until finally Pyro spoke. “It’s all a part of the job.” The figure just nodded their head, not replying. “It doesn’t mean anything.” They continued though the other said nothing. “Just cause I kill you on a daily basis doesn’t mean I don’t love ya any less. You’re still the best bro a girl could ever ask for.” Pyro said looking to the figure next to her. The figure stared at the ground not replying Pyro reached for their hand and spoke “Sage….” The figure pulled their hand away shoving their hand in the pocket of their coat.

“Don’t call me that. Piedad and Sage are dead. I’m Pyro now, you and I we’re both Pyros. That’s all we’ll ever be.” Sage replied quicken his steps so he was walking farther ahead of Piedad. She stared after him a moment keeping her pace and sighing, she shook her head and picked up her step following after Sage. Once again they walked in silence, the walk was long and cold making Piedad pull into her coat closer and close her eyes. She thought and concentrated for a long time before opening her eyes again. She wasn’t in reality anymore, she was in her safe place now a place she’d come up with long ago. A place that she had in her childhood before they took her and Sage.

It was bright, cheerful and the colors popped no one was ever sad or mad or upset in any way. They were all happy, no one died or got hurt and everything she thought was real as a child was real here. This was where she and Sage use to escape to all the time just the two of them. When they were taken Sage didn’t show up there anymore it was just her all by herself now, so she made a replacement for him a friend that wouldn’t leave her ever. Balloonicorn her best friend. She smiled at the sight of the familiar friendly face walking with her, she began to laugh as Balloonicorn flew up next to her rubbing its cheek against hers. Sage knew what she was doing, he did the exact same thing but not as often as she did. He only did it when he had to go into battle or when they were coming up with plans and he didn’t feel like helping it was an easy way of getting out of hard work. Sage stopped walking and Piedad stopped skipping when they both looked up and saw the building in front of them. An old run down building where the metal sidings were peeling off, there was yellow sign on the side that said “Shock Warning Electric Shed”.

They both knew the building by heart and it was one of the few things that could pull Piedad out of her safe place instantly. Sage sat down on the ground in front of the building pulling the blue backpack off his back, opening it and pulling out two cans of beer. Piedad pulled her backpack off and began pulling sticks and kindle for a fire out. She started a warm fire in front of the building while Sage opened the beers, she sat back next to Sage who offered the beer to her. She took it and took a large drink from it taking it away from her mouth and sighing a bit. They both kept silent again both staring at the fire, until Sage held his beer close to hers. She looked over at him and saw him smiling just a bit to her. “To being a pyro.” He said she smiled and clinked her beer can against his

“To being a pyro.” She replied then he stood up. 

“To the yearlong walk!” he exclaimed loudly and proudly. She stood up next to him wrapping her arm around his shoulder and smiling at him.

“To the yearlong walk.”

“To the ten year anniversary of the death of Aperture Science.” He said holding his can in the air. She held her can in the air clinking it against his again.

“To the death of Aperture Science.”


End file.
